The present invention relates generally to assisting disabled persons when entering and exiting a vehicle and, more particularly, to an electrically actuated lifting and transferring apparatus for assisting disabled persons when entering and exiting a vehicle.
Due to limited or constrained movement capability, disabled persons often have difficulty when entering and exiting a vehicle. The difficulty generally occurs due to the level of the vehicle seats. That is, when entering a vehicle, a person generally has to transition from a standing position outside the vehicle to a seated position inside the vehicle. This transition generally involves squatting down and then rotating on a vehicle seat, which are often difficult maneuvers for disabled persons. Oppositely, when exiting a vehicle, a person generally has to transition from a seated position inside the vehicle to a standing position outside the vehicle. This transition generally involves rotating on a vehicle seat and then rising up to a standing position, which are often difficult maneuvers for disabled persons.
Due to the aforementioned difficulties when entering and exiting a vehicle, disabled persons often need assistance when entering and exiting a vehicle. However, oftentimes there is no one available to assist a disabled person enter and/or exit a vehicle. Also, disabled persons would generally prefer not to require assistance when entering and exiting a vehicle.
Thus, in view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus for assisting disabled persons when entering and exiting a vehicle.
According to the present invention, an electrically actuated lifting and transferring apparatus for assisting disabled persons when entering and exiting a vehicle is provided. In one particular exemplary embodiment, the apparatus comprises a horizontal lifting bar disposed longitudinally alongside a seat of the vehicle between the seat and a door opening of the vehicle. The apparatus also comprises an electrical actuator indirectly coupled to the horizontal lifting bar for forcing the horizontal lifting bar between a lowered position directly adjacent and level with the seat and a raised position away from and above the seat. The apparatus further comprises at least one mounting bracket for securing an assembly comprising the horizontal lifting bar and the electrical actuator directly to the seat.
In accordance with other aspects of this particular exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the apparatus may further beneficially comprise at least one intermediate support member for coupling the horizontal lifting bar to the electrical actuator.
In accordance with further aspects of this particular exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the horizontal lifting bar may beneficially include a rotating cushion disposed around at least a portion of an outer surface thereof for cushioning a user""s body when being lowered or raised by the horizontal lifting bar.
In accordance with additional aspects of this particular exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the apparatus may further beneficially comprise a quick release mechanism for uncoupling the horizontal lifting bar from the assembly.